The Skies Will Tell Us
by me-ceptive
Summary: It wasn't when Vinnie gave him the deck of cards and it wasn't when his own life turned upside-down thanks to him and Sunil found himself having friends, it was then, when they were laying on the grass and bugs were probably surrounding them that Sunil found he was in love. Human AU. Main pairing: Vinnie/Sunil. Multichaptered. Rating may change later on. Sunil's POV.


I didn't think much of it when I found out a family would be moving in the house across from ours. It was about time somebody took that house, and my mother was delighted at the thought of having new neighbours. As far as I thought, the people moving in would be some acquaintances I would greet out of politeness and then forget about until our next encounter. To say I was mistaken would be putting it lightly.

Although, my mother was realising the importance of this event, more or less.

"Sunil, would you- oh dear, the moving truck is leaving- would you go change in something more... welcoming so we can go greet our new neighbours?"

"Wait- what, me? What do I have to do with all this?

My parents were always the more outgoing ones, whereas I enjoyed the comfort and reassurance of my room. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy the company of others, but I felt no need to have somebody by my side.

"You will be seeing them every day – hopefully - from now on, Sunil. It's better to avoid the late, awkward introductions and just come with us so we can meet them now."

I got up, grumbling, and walked over to my room ("Sunil, don't hunch your back, it's back for your posture!")

As soon as I found something which my mom would be pleased with, I looked out my window to see if I could catch a glimpse of the family, which, judging by the absence of the truck, just finished moving in. Looking out, I realised we weren't the only ones who thought of welcoming the newcomers. I recognised the Shellsteins, a family of 3 which consisted of Mr. and Mrs. Shellstein and their daughter, Olive. She was quite the shy girl, so, to my mother's disappointment, she and I never really got along, or even talked. Speaking to them, I saw a blonde woman (who I assumed was the mother) and a blonde kid, maybe around my age. He didn't seem to be paying much attention to Olive, as I saw him moving around and admiring the surroundings. Just as I was about to go tell my mother she had to wait a little longer, I saw the Shellsteins leaving, Olive almost running back to their house (which, honestly, wasn't doing much, as she's always been a slow walker and runner).

I walked downstairs to find my parents up and ready as ever.

"They have a kid. A boy, I think." I said, watching my mother's expression grow into a full smile.

"Well, that's wonderful, Sunil! A new friend who lives right across from you? What luck!"

My mom probably saw that as encouraging me, but I saw it as a "He lives right next to you, there is absolutely no way you'll be able to escape this one!"

We made our way out and across the street, and rang the Terrios' (according to the mailbox) doorbell. The lady I saw earlier opened the door for us, a large smile spreading across her face.

"Hello," my mother started, "I hope we're not bothering you, we live right across from you and we thought of welcoming you to the neighbourhood-"

"Oh? Right across from us? Then you must be the Nevlas!"

"Yes, that's correct."

And the introductions began. While they were chatting, I took my time observing the woman. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail, leaving a few curls to frame her face. She had light freckles spreading across her face and body, which were then covered by a black tank top and and cargo shorts. She looked quite young, maybe around 30.

"-and this is our son, Sunil."

"It is my pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Terrio."

"Haha, aw, please call me Diana. And how old are you, sweetie?"

"Oh, well, I am 12."

"Well you seem like a nice boy. I happen to have one of my own, as well" she said, chuckling. "Let me get him to come over." she turned around and shouted. „Alfie!"

A childish voice was heard from the house. "Mooom!" The kid walked over to the front door. "I told you not to call me 'Alfie'. Or 'Alfonso'. Or anythin' like that."

"Well then, Vin-_cent_," She ruffled his hair ("It's 'Vinnie', geez, mom!") "Meet Mr. and Mrs. Nevla and their son, Sunil.".

We were both forced into this situation by our parents, but he seemed friendly and accepting enough.

"Hi there! I'm Vinnie!"

Vinnie resembled his mother a lot. His blonde hair, combed back, came down to his shoulders, a couple of strands sticking up. He had freckles all over his face.

"My little man became 10 years old just a couple of months ago. Even though we just moved here, he's doing pretty well."

"That's fantastic! What school will he be going to?"

"The one just 20 minutes away. Tomorrow will be his first day there."

"Oh, Sunil goes right there! We assure you, there's nothing to be nervous about. The kids there are really nice, aren't they, Sunil?"

"I suppose most of them are."

Diana laughed. "Well, that's a relief. It seems like you two will be seeing a lot of each other, won't you?"

"Let's hope so." my mother said, smiling.

"Well then, I'd invite you in but, to be honest, the place is filled with boxes. What do you say you come over for some coffee when everything is sorted out?"

"We would be glad to" my father replied. "It was certainly a pleasure meeting you."

We exchanged goodbyes and then we all returned to our own houses. Just as I was about to go back to my own room, my mother stopped me.

"Now, it wasn't so bad, was it?"

I sighed. The sooner my mom heard what she wanted, the sooner I could return to my room.

"They seemed very nice"

She smiled. "Well then, I suppose you and Vinnie will become close friends, will you not?"

"I suppose we will." I replied, walking up the stairs.

* * *

**Author's note**

**I don't even know what I'm doing believe me this is my first time writing fanfiction and I'm probs gonna have a freakout and delete it. **

**Diana - Since Vinnie's first name and middle name were of latin origins, I thought his mother's name may as well be. (Diana is the Latin name for the Roman goddess associated with the moon and virginity, hunting, and the protector of wild animals, represented in myth as both beautiful and chaste.) **

**Why do we even have a virginity goddess it makes no sense.**

**Also yes Olive is very much present. She's a cutie, and if I do continue this I'll be introducing more minor & important characters along the way. Olive won't really have a role in all this, since this will be focused on the main pets, but it's still nice having minor characters around, isn't it ?**


End file.
